Last Entanglement
by Dance Boheme
Summary: A vignette as Voss Parck leaves for the Unknown Regions on SSD Admonitor, leaving his lover behind on Coruscant, and their last entanglement until his sweet reunion with her.


Lazily, I traced the outline of his form with my fingertips, dusting him off ever so slightly as he slept after his exertion. If he was awake, he didn't let it be known that he could feel it, but I didn't mind, I just wanted to have the blueprints of his body safe in my mind.

He stirred, grunting in his sleep and I smiled at him, my Commander, his top lip curling in his sleep as he dreamed of far off space battles and alien tongues. I moulded my body into his as he slept, draping my arm over his exposed chest, stroking his ribcage ever so slightly so as not to wake him, but failed miserably. He opened his eyes slowly, his lips curling at the edges now into a thin smile, meeting his eyes in a glorious manner.

"You have started without me. How very unkind of you!"

I laughed lightly at his words, kissing him softly on the end of his nose in a childish manner whilst stifling girlish giggles as he held me closer to him.

"You were asleep, and looked too peaceful to wake..."

He stopped my mouth with a passionate kiss, a raging inferno of emotion that made my stomach dance with excitement as our mouths became engrossed with one another. He pulled away suddenly, a content look on his face as he stared into my eyes, before breaking his fixation of my clear blue orbs with words.

"Let that teach you to wait for me!" He teased me lightly, his smile broadening, and I smiled too, for I knew I was the only person to see this side of him in the entire Galaxy.

He closed his hazel eyes in an afterthought of peace as I lay on his stomach, idly stroking his hairless chest that was testament to male vanity. I could have laid like that with him forever, but could not allow myself to, for he was due to leave again on the Admonitor in a few sparse hours. I adjusted my legs to accommodate him, placing kisses all over his bare chest and sensually nipping him on the neck. Yet again, his eyes widened, though this time in interest.

"My dear, you are most uncouth in your lovemaking at times..."

Yet again he teased me, this time in an effort to spur me on to better him, his tactics of seduction succeeding.

I straddled his lap and we were eye to eye, equals. He gripped my thighs deeply in hot palms, hoarsely commanding duties of me in that military tone of his. I did as he said, desperate to please him and not caring to pleasure myself, for I wanted this night to be one he would remember each and every day until our reunion in the near future. We jerked on the bed, a beautiful mess, throwing wind to the bedsheets that were in disarray around us, and loudly exclaiming our love for one another, not caring at that moment which surrounding neighbour should hear us.

When at last he was satisfied, and by some coincidence, so was I, we resumed the position we had taken up before, and I continued to lightly dust his body as he laid there in all his glory, a content man.

"I'll miss you."

It was all I could think to say, as pathetic as it might first seem, but the tone was sad, and he realised this almost instantly, drawing me closer to his chest and holding my left hand in his, bringing the hand he held to his mouth, kissing my knuckles with tender care.

"I shall miss you sorely as well."

He kissed my forehead, and rested his head on top of mine, and we laid there in complete stillness, the silence comfortable, the silence saying to one another that in a moment such as this, words were brash and meaningless, and that our body language ought to do the talking, and it did.

We laid there for some minutes, listening to one another's breath, and I felt his heartbeat thud in his chest, and realised that as weak and helpless he made me feel, so I did to him. I smiled at this realisation, and kissed his chest again lightly. He chuckled under the tickling sensation of it, his chest rippling.

"You are giving me no chance to sleep my dear, the Admiral will not be best pleased!"

I smirked as I gazed into his eyes.

"I am building up your stamina, the Admiral would be very pleased at this..."

He laughed again, and wrapped both of his arms around me, caging me to him like a small avian creature locked in ease in it's coop.

"If you won't let me rest, than I shan't let you rest!"

We both smiled at this, and the night was glorious, surely one he would not forget in a hurry.

The hours passed quickly, and I sat there with the bedsheets wrapped around me in a flurry as I watched his illuminated form get washed and dressed in the fresher. I sighed and flopped back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of the future weeks I would have without him, the balls and functions I would have to brave alone, the monstrous bed I would also have to brave alone.

He came out in his uniform, the olive green of it darkened to a murky grey by the absence of light. He leaned over me, his neck smelling sweetly of the Zabraaki aftershave I had bought him from the Coruscanti Ethnic Market, and kissed me on the forehead.

We were never that good at the Holonet's portrayal of sweet goodbyes.

He then made his way to the door, stopping to look back on me.

"Be safe!"

My voice was full of concern, and his features softened slightly.

"As always, my darling."

I heard the front door of the flat shut silently, and I closed my eyes, praying to the Divines that time would be kind to me, and that he would return safely from the Unknown Regions with Admiral Thrawn.

_Commander Voss Parck, you had better not be foolish and let your ego ruin you, like some of these Imperial Officers! My bed and loins will not feel the same without your soft touch, and if I am made to brave life alone, I shall make your afterlife a dying misery!_

I wrapped myself up in the sheets and sniffed for his scent, prolonging the memory of him in my brain. Silently awaiting his glorious return from the unchartered galaxy, with its dangerous villains.

_Come home safe, dear one. I love you..._

**Written late at night, so for any mistakes- I'm sorry.  
(I fixed the ship's naming. I'm an idiot, who wasn't thinking. Will you still take me Voss?)**


End file.
